(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to imaging devices and focal plane shutters.
(ii) Related Art
There is known a focal plane shutter. The focal plane shutter includes: a leading shutter and a trailing shutter opening and closing an opening of a board; and a set member positioning the leading shutter and the trailing shutter at start positions. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-222059 discloses such a focal plane shutter.
In a case of a normally open type of a focal plane shutter, the opening is maintained in a fully opened state before and after an exposure operation starts, enabling live view display to display outputs from an image pickup element on a liquid crystal monitor of a camera in a real-time manner.
In continuous shooting, such a focal plane shutter operates as follows. The set member positions the leading shutter at a position to close the opening from the fully opened state. After that, the leading shutter and the trailing shutter move to perform an exposure operation. After the exposure operation finishes, the rotation of the set member in one direction moves the trailing shutter away from the opening, so the opening is brought into a fully opened state. After that, the further rotation of the set member in the same direction positions the leading shutter at a position to close the opening. After that, the exposure operation is performed again. In this way, in the normally open type of the focal plane shutter, the fully opened state is formed between the exposure operations even in the continuous shooting. It is therefore difficult to reduce an imaging interval in the continuous shooting.